Face Paint
by TheOtherGirlWhoCries
Summary: This is the second Revision of my 2007 fanfiction titled Face Paint - A Kankuro Love Story. I have decided to revise it to better suit my writing style in 2015, especially since in 2010 I was still unused to writing, particularly things that were attempts to be in character for canon creations. There will be name changes and certain alterations to the story... cont
1. Revision notes

This is the second Revision of my 2007 fanfiction titled Face Paint - A Kankuro Love Story. I have decided to revise it to better suit my writing style in 2015, especially since in 2010 I was still unused to writing, particularly things that were attempts to be in character for canon creations. There will be name changes and certain alterations to the story as I have matured, and with the apparent loss of my co-writer s segments I will not have the full story, not that they finished their version either.

As such, some characters will be removed, the plot will be different and instead of Shokidenai Hanna having such a ridiculously made up name, her name will now be Yukari Yuu. Sasumi s full name will now be Sasumi Jin and it is debatable as to if I will have as much forward movement in the relationship between characters as I had before. Kankuro will not be an immediate pervert, I will attempt to re-create Gaara s canon personality, rather than the one written. Finally, I will remove the original back story and create something less cliche and more original than the typical destroyed village and clan, only survivor back story. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Sunagakure Desert

There isn't honestly a lot to say about the Land of Wind. It's arid, warm, and uncomfortably gritty. The sand gets absolutely everywhere, and if you're not acclimated it can result in minor injuries. To an unseasoned individual you could say the terrain was impassible, particularly during the summer months when the storms were more violent. However, despite all of that there are reasons to wander into the unknown, to venture towards that which is unseen. This my friends, is a tale of Friendship, Romance, and self discovery.

Yukari Yuu, a kunoichi by name and breed, hosting no significant ninjitsu skill it was surprising that she wore the sign of her country. She hailed from the Land of Water, thus making the traversal of the Sunagakure desert a virtual suicide mission. She was accustomed to a cool, humid air of Kirigakure, something she even took for granted as a youth. But times have changed for her, She was looking for her best friend, someone she loved dearly and with only a single letter to go by, she had to make risks.

"Sasumi-chan..." Yukari sighed, tightening her grip on her bag, gear pouch gently bobbing behind her as she walked. "Sasumi, where are you?" She bit her bottom lip, hazel eyes scanning the horizon. Sand, rocks, wind; what else was there in this desert? She snorted, turning her nose up to her environment. She was bound to defeat it, to reach her _home_ , to reach Sasumi.

Sasumi Jin, a reclusive kunoichi who held her own, far from the eyes of strangers but someone who was important to Yukari. Their paths were intertwined, inseparable, special and of immeasurable quality. Thirst for acknowledgment and acceptance, the two young kunoichi who had no desire to continue on their paths. Despite their differences they resonated with each other, passing time through small games, short contests of strength.

Yukari closed her eyes, smiling softly while she reminisced with her past adventures. Sasumi was the one who had saved her, helped her create this _identity_ , a sense of self appreciation; where Yukari had in turn given Sasumi hope, hope for a better future.

Time dragged on as though the world stopped, clouds moving so slowly, the sun beating down harder upon Yukari as her energy continued to be sapped by the dense sand. She closed her eyes, shaken from her memories, finally seeing the curved ridge of Sunagakure. Her home must be within those walls, it had to be. She removed her bag, setting it down on the ground just long enough to retrieve the letter. Hoisting the bag back up on her shoulder she stared longingly at the piece of paper. The smell of the paper was just as harsh as the desert, as though forgotten on a windowsill, water marks and even a smudge of purple paint. In the letter, her dearest friend wrote of a bustling village full of wind and sand, a protective shell. But something that bothered Yukari, spurring her travels, it was that her friend had sent just this single letter in the time she had been away, in the time of 5 years. It was recently sent too, as though in after thought. It humiliated Yukari, offending her. Sasumi was like a sister, a best friend, an ally yet she neglected to send any word. Yukari's steps were heavy as she neared the opening, the guards stiffened and entered offensive positions, had she any energy she would have reciprocated, but the long travels has made her weak. She wavered, staring into the city, tumbled and then fell.


End file.
